1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror, and more particularly to an extra rear-view mirror for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A driver usually views the back image via three conventional rear-view mirrors (a middle rear-view mirror, a left rear-view mirror and a right rear-view mirror) when backing a car. The reversing light is designed for warning other cars and the people who are situated at the back of the car. Consequently, the brightness provided by the reversing light is not enough (effective distance about 30–50 cm) for the driver to clearly view the back image when backing the car in dark, especially to a station wagon, a truck or a recreation vehicle. As a result, the station wagon, a truck or a recreation vehicle usually has an extra rear-view mirror (1) mounted in the rear thereof and facing the ground, as shown in FIG. 11. The conventional extra rear-view mirror (1) includes a spherical reflector (2) attached thereto for reflecting the rear image to the middle rear-view mirror (3). As described above, the bright distance (S) of the reversing light (4) is about 30–50 cm. Consequently, the conventional extra rear-view mirror (1) provides little help to the middle rear-view mirror (3), and the left and right rear-view mirror (5). It is very dangerous when the car is reversed front of a gutter or a overhanging cliff.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional extra rear-view mirror.